starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Virtus Fabulae
Rules: 1: Use proper spelling and grammar. 2: Each role-player is only allowed 1 main character. However, they can make multiple side characters that don’t appear throughout the RP; be them a comic relief or an unexpected aid in a tight situation. 3: Each role-player can come up with new Zombies/Monsters/Demons to throw into the role-play AS LONG AS THEY CAN BE DEFEATED! We don’t want our characters to be fighting gods now do we? 4: Each role-player can create an unlimited amount of customized weapons and arcanes (Magic Spells), but they too are NOT to be overpowered. We don’t want magic blasts that cause atomic explosions, or rifles that can shoot a bullet clear into space. 5: The entire world is almost completely ravaged by war, famine, and death, so there are very few large populated areas left. 6: The world the RP takes place on IS NOT EARTH, so role-players can very well make up new locations and desolated cities. 7: If someone posts something, that post is now considered “cannon” to the RP’s storyline; it cannot be changed or contradicted by the next RPer’s post. This happens a LOT in most of the RPs I’ve taken part in. 8: PLEASE TALK TO YOUR FELLOW ROLE-PLAYERS! The one thing I can’t stand is when a Role-Player uses another player’s character or other creature without their consent. I cannot stress this rule enough! 9: Since there are currently four role-players taking part in this, I would like to have, at least, 12 parts per each Chapter; meaning each Role-Player will have a minimum of three posts each. The Role-Player list will also help to keep everyone's posts in order, with the first person who signed up making the first post in each chapter, and the last person summing up the chapter. 10: If your post, or the post of another player, is a little short to actually be considered a post, or is mainly composed of dialogue; Please combine the two, or more, posts into a single long part. We’ve had quite a few Role-Plays in the past where a single post would be nothing more than two or three sentences, and I really don’t want this RP to become one of those. Setting: This role-play takes place in a world where Magic and Science had been woven together in harmony, that is until the gates of the Slip where opened; causing the dead to walk the earth, monster to cause chaos, and demons to possess living souls. To combat these ancient evils, the populace of the world began experimenting with Arcane Magic, Alchemy, Genetic Engineering, and even attempted to delve into the evil ways of Necromancy and other dark sorcery. All was in vain however, as the soldiers they created mutated and turned upon them, throwing the world into what is known now as the Crimson Ages; the age following that of the apocalypse. Now only the strong and courageous, or cunning and crafty are able to survive the war-torn wilderness on their own; very few settlements remained and many of those were slowly falling apart by greed, corruption, famine, and disease. Not to mention the unholy monsters and mutant freaks of nature that still roamed free; the world is, quite literally, a living hell. Role-Players: Dan Harris 'Main Character' *'Name:' Jackson Seraphim, AKA Seraph. *'Combat Type(s):' Bladesman (Swordsman), Arcanist (User of Medium-Level Magics) *'Main Weapon(s):' Swords of any kinds (Mainly Longswords), Magic Spells. *'Attitude:' Slightly arrogant in his abilities, but fairly easy to get along with. Prefers to be a loner rather than having to lead or follow a certain faction, but frequently tries to make friends and allies. His personality is double-sided; one instant being so angry at the world around him that he attacks anything, and anyone, around him, while in other instances being so high-spirited that he breaks out in song, or recites poetry to himself and others. *'General Appearance': Medium Height and Build, with shoulder-length silver hair, and blue eyes. There are two scars upon his face; one running down the length of his right cheek, the other over his left eye. His entire right arm is festooned with tribal-style tattoos that glow a light blue color whilst using magic. His outfit includes; a navy-blue, long-sleeved shirt that has had the right sleeve completely ripped off to reveal his tattoos; a dirt-brown, ragged scarf that is wrapped loosely around his neck and shoulders; two brown leather belts, one of which is fitted through the belt-loops of his black jeans, the other fitted through only two belt-loops on his left hip and hanging loose on his right side. The loose belt has a leather scabbard attached to it, which Jackson has enchanted to fit any sword he tries to sheath in it. The tighter belt has a few medium-sized pouches, filled with food, Archaic and Runic books, and a few other provisions. His ensemble is completed by a pair steel-toed, combat boots. 'Side Characters' *'Edward D. Morrigan' (Alive): Jackson Seraphim's Uncle, on his mother's side of the family, is a cunning and persuasive Sage who is obsessed with the study and exploration of the Slip dimension. Going by the title of Doctor, Morrigan uses his convincing way of speaking to talk capable waste-landers into entering the demonic realm and returning to him with certain items of interest, usually offering the travelers large rewards if they get the job done. However, most of the time the people he hires never return, and those who do, like his own sister and her husband, he destroys outright and takes the items they bring back. Because of this, Jackson has a deep hatred towards him, and will do anything to avenge his parents’ deaths. Dr. Morrigan usually dresses in expensive looking business suits with wrap-around black sunglasses to hide his betraying eyes; he is a small man, usually being a head shorter than most of the humans he encounters in the wastes, and has short, silver hair; a trait that appears in both the Morrigan and Seraphim families, that is a sign of great Arcane potential. He usually surrounds himself with non-human guards, such as Golems and even “tamed” Abominations, though being both a Sage and a Bladesman he is fully capable of defending himself when needed. Will fill out as the role-play continues... 'Enemy Characters/Creatures' Imps: The lowest form of demons; Imps are almost completely harmless on their own, and can be placed in the same threat level as rodents. When massed in larger groups however, they are a much larger threat. :Gremlins: An uncommon, mutated version of the common Imp; Gremlins usually have tan or brown skin, plump bodies, and feast upon electricity. Once more, Gremlins can be considered as household vermin, but are dangerous when encountered in larger groups. Abominations: Horribly mutated beings that now lurk in radioactive swamps, damp cellars, and the sewers. Their bite is highly toxic, and they're able to cling to any surface. :"Tamed" Abominations: While usually savage and uncontrollable, the Abominations can actually be tamed through magical means, as discovered by Dr. Edward Morrigan. Hell-Hounds: After the begining of the Crimson Ages, many breeds of dogs and wolves came under the influence of the demonic energies escaping from the Slip. Of these kind, the most dangerous are the Hell-Hounds; demonized Grey Wolves whose pelts have turned an obsidian black, and whos eyes glow like the flames of hell itself. Acrimortuis: (Plural: Acrimorti) Corpses that have gained new life by feasting off of the demonic energies of the Slip; They are the most cunning of the undead, but usually being nothing more then skeletons gives them a disadvantage in combat. Lesser Demons: There are many different types of Lesser Demons, but each one is above seven feet in height and/or length, and can control hellfire at will. :Winged Lesser Demons: Burgundy skinned beasts with goat-like horns and massive wings that, when spread, are half again the length of their bodies. Nocturns: There are many things that go bump in the night, but the Nocturns are by far the worst. Fast, Ferocious, and tough, the Nocturns are the demonic equivalent to the prehistoric raptors of earth. Their skin is extremely tough, strong enough to deflect small arms fire, and they have a great resistance to pain. Their main weaknesses are extreme heat and cold. Golems: Obedient minions created by placing enchanted tags within an empty husk of any element to bring it to life. Will add more as the role-play continues... Nick Anderson 'Main Character' *'Name:' Kaiden Wilde *'Combat Type(s):' Archer (medium-to-long range), and Alchemist (Basic magic) *'Main Weapon(s):' Black and lavender recurve bow, Sharpfinger knife, blow darts (7), throwing knives (3). *'Attitude:' Quiet and usually calm, Kaiden prefers to be alone, surviving on his own skills, and with his blue heeler, Max. *'General Appearance': Around the age of 24, not the tallest man around, with a medium build, Kaiden has medium-long, jet black hair, cut short. He has a small scar running diagonally across his cheek, and a large one running down his arm. Kaiden has a sole cross tattoo on his chest, and usually wears a dark-brown longcoat, a dual bandolier holding various items across his chest, which doubles as the hoist for Kaiden's arrow quiver, a belt containing pouches of various items, brown trousers, slate gray kneepads, boots, and bandages sealing them from any radiation, tape over his socks underneath. During the day, wears aviator glasses and a black "bandit mask", along with a cowl on the longcoat, occasionally worn on his head. 'Side Characters' *'Max': Wilde's only companion, Max, short for Maxine, is an Australian Shepard (or Blue Heeler) that Wilde found injured in some rubble. She is very loyal, and has a great sense of smell, and is able to warn Wilde when something bad is coming through different tail movements, nudges, and whimpers. Will fill out more as the role-play continues... 'Enemy Characters/Creatures' Goat: Due to their mass numbers around the land, originally used for meat and milk, many demons manifested themselves in goats, turning them into massive, upright beasts, with devilish horns, golden eyes, carnivorous teeth, and human hands, their fingers dis-proportioned and mangled, with long black fingernails. Liliths: Mostly unmutated women that demons have manifested in, "a Lilith", or "screamers", they are what remains of dead females, wearing only tatters of clothes and black vines across their body, they have long, black fingernails, slate gray skin, bird like feet, sharp teeth. They scream out when they see a possibly victim, alerting any others, and kill their victims by ripping out their necks and then consuming their body. Liliths' are less common than most other demons, due to them manifesting in only partly decomposed bodies. Commons: 'Commons', as they are called, are the second most common type of Demons, the workers in the Slip. They are sentient, yet not smart, (compare to the Vorcha in Mass Effect), and look like smallish, skinny humans, with red or green skin, small tails, black fingernails, sharp teeth, and horn nubs. They attack humans on site to eat, and are easy to kill. They can talk, but usually just shout random sentences in latin, trying to kill you. Hijackers: Hijackers are degenerate nomads who prey on anyone they can. They often lure you in with promises of food, water, sex, or a place for the night. Then they kill you, steal your supplies, and eat you. Hijackers travel in groups of four or more, so they survive with each other. Will add more as the role-play continues... Sith Venator 'Main Character' *'Name:' Logan Longstride *'Combat Type(s):' Barbarian ,Hunter, and Alchemist *'Main Weapon(s):' Venator Rifle, Machine Pistol, and Bowie Sword. *'Attitude:' Weapon frensic, prefers the world being a hell hole rather than a society. *'General Appearance:' Six feet tall and heavy build, chubby compared to the others. Long hair that hides his face most of the time, although it is occasionally in a pony-tail. Wears a red jacket with various pockets including a "pouch" to keep anything he needs in it. 'Side Characters' Will fill out as Role-Play continues... 'Enemy Characters/Creatures' Land Shark: A combination of mutation and demon possesion has led an entire species of Shark to evolve into reptiles. They have long crocodile like feet and are covered in bony plates similar to Ankalasaurs. To make matters worse for survivors they not only are able to breath underwater still, but they are able to dig and ambush their prey from underground. Vorepire: Before chaos filled the world there was a thriving community of Vampires (not the homosexual sparkling ones....), however once the chaos set in entire female community was mutated into something considerably worse. The male vampires were unnafected by the mutation and so were all killed out by the females. The said mutation changed the females from being bloodsuckers into swallowing their prey whole like a snake. Appearing as beautiful women, being able to go into sunlight, and being able to reproduce asexually they are a serious threat to survivors. Will add more as Role-Play continues... 'Role-Play' 'Chapter 1: ''The Crimson Ages... '''Part 1 “''Trafero Pulvis!” The warrior shouted, the last of his undead attackers crumbling to dust in a flash of white and blue light. He hadn’t expected an ambush after taking a shortcut through the ruins of an old bank, and he especially hadn’t expected them to be Acrimorti. The armored skeletons had crashed out of the bank’s second story windows as he was exiting the structure, nearly giving him a heart-attack. But despite their trap, the Acrimorti were still fairly weak when it came to Jackson’s superior Swordplay and Arcane powers. The warrior calmed his breathing, sheathed his weapon, a cutlass he found on the body of a dead Marauder, and continued down the charred and fractured road with cautious steps; he didn’t want to waste too much energy so he could get to where he was going faster. The Arcanist had heard of a reasonably large settlement just west of the ruins of Oakendrail, but nobody informed him that the once bustling city was where one of the cursed portals to the Slip had been opened; the whole city was infested with mutants and monsters. Ever since he set foot in the outskirts he had fought Imps, Hell-Hounds, and now Acrimorti, “What next, a trio of Lesser Demons?” No sooner than he had said this, a single seven-foot, winged beast crept into the pale light of the clouded evening. The beast roared, gaining the warrior’s attention, the leapt into the air with a beating of massive wings, “Me and my big mouth…” Jackson dove sideways as a swath of hellfire exploded upon the ground on which he had been standing, and took cover behind the wreckage of an old automobile, “Alright then…” He placed his hand against the car’s dented and rusty side, magically forming a bright orange circle of runes upon it, “I’ll finish this quickly! ''Vehiculum; Exsurgere!” The mangled shell of the car suddenly rose up off the ground, bobbing slightly in the air, “''Debellate!” The automobile suddenly shot forward, slamming into the flying demon and knocking it to the road; with a smile, Jackson raised his tattooed arm, the tribal-styled symbols glowing brightly, “And ''Displodo!” In a flash of red and orange flames the entire car exploded with enough force to incinerate the demon and most of what remained of the street, “Humph… simple…” ---- The lone archer walked through a lonely, dirt path. The trees around him were dead, gray, and lifeless. The sky was gloomy, pale light shining from where the sun would be. He pulled down the brown, peaked cowl of his longcoat. He removed his glasses and put them in one of his pouches, and then pulled up his bandana. Kaiden looked down at his dog, a blue heeler named Maxine, or Max. "Max, anything weird around?", he asked quietly, his green eyes staring down at the dog. The dog nudged him, and then nodded left, whimpering twice. "Great.", he thought. Kaiden pulled out his collapsible recurve bow, marked with a violet cross, otherwise all black, and stepped out of the path, into the forest. He got between two thick bushes, their leaves gray, crackling at every move. Max followed him, lying down flat under one of the bushes. The crackling had gotten the attention of something. Out of the other side of the past, came out of the deep forestry, a Lilith. She was wearing nothing but the black vines of the wild. Her skin was slate gray, and she was purring slightly, a demonic purr, it was. The demon woman looked around, her deep red, waist length hair, bobbing behind her. Her jet black eyes slowly turned towards the bush where Kaiden lay motionless, sitting back, his bow strung diagonally across his lap, tension rising as he waited to fire. He blended in well with the grayscale trees, the dull colors on his clothes keeping him safe. The Lilith's purr turned into a slight growl. She stood, also motionless, staring straight at where he was. The growl became louder. Kaiden smiled under his bandana. "Hell yeah.", he whispered, letting go of the bow. The whisper had caused the Lilith to slightly adjust, so instead of hitting her heart, it was planted directly in her collarbone. She seethed in rage, a strange hiss, being thrusted backwards by the arrow. She then moved her head forward, slowly lifting it up as she screamed very loudly, a blood curdling, un-human scream. "Damnit!", Kaiden whispered, jumping up and in one swift movement, firing another arrow at the Lilith. Max jumped forward, running out unto the path, distracting the Lilith as another arrow was fired into her back. She screamed once more, turning around and charging towards Kaiden. He quickly collapsed his bow and put it in the sheath parallel to his quiver. Then he pulled out his Sharpfinger knife and sidestepped as she clawed at him, her dirty, black fingernails swiping at the air next to him. Imps emerged from the trees, each grabbing onto Kaiden's legs and biting into them, trying to rip the thick material and leather boots. He shook them off and stabbed the Lilith in the neck, black-blood oozing out unto the knife. Max grabbed hold of an imp with her teeth, thrusting it away, the crazy little demon screaming as it slammed into a tree. Kaiden gave a swift kick to the Lilith, knocking her off of her feet. He lowered down, stabbed her in the stomach, and watched as she threw up the black liquid that composed her blood. "Max, you done with the I-", he started looking up and seeing fifteen dead imps on the ground around Max. She cocked her head in a puzzled fashion as Kaiden chuckled. "Nice one, girl.", he stated, removing the knife from the Lilith and starting back down the trail. "Well, girl, they say that there's an old city up across this hill. Hopefully we can find a campsite for the night.", he said, walking up to the crest of the hill and seeing a small town again. The buildings were charred and black, skeletons and the husks of cars strewn about the streets. It seemed safe enough, and it seemed that there were three torches around a water tower marked "DUCH'S INN". Kaiden shrugged and said, "Maybe we can stay there.", starting forward. ---- Logan Longstride slashed the neck of a common with his Bowie Sword that had just tried to get to him through smashing through a window. The common was persistant however and tackled Logan onto the ground and actually through a punch into his face. Logan didn't take to kindly to that and threw his fist into the common's neck, grabbed hold of it's spine, and with great force ripped it out of the throat effectively killing it. He looked at himself through a mirror in his room, the common had left a decent sized bruise. He then ran downstairs to find that the last surviving member of his family, Donna Longstride, his sister, beheaded by several imps. Logan ran down and with a valiant swing cut three of the seven Imps in half. The remaining Imps attacked him by jumping onto his chest and slashing at him with their claws. His signature red jacket was more than capable of defending against Imps however. He grabbed one by the neck and impaled it with the sword quickly. Throwing down the corpse he then runs into the wall squishing the remaining two on him with his weight. Logan looks around as he wipes off the Imps' blood, "Ironic", he states outloud, "mother always said I would be the one to die first." He looks down to see his sister's rifle, "You were always the best marksman of the family sis." Logan leans down and grabs the rifle, pops out the magazine to see how many rounds are still in it. Still a full magazine, Donna had probaly just loaded it when the Imps overpowered her. Then all of the sudden the ground begins to shake, Logan recognizes the feeling and runs out of the room into the garage. Just as he steps into the safety of the garage a Land Shark pops it's head out of the floor, grabs the corpse of Logan's sister, and returns to the ground to eat. Logan twitches a little bit from seeing his sister getting eaten even after she was beheaded. He shakes it off however and loads up onto the last vehicle in the garage, the family's motorcycle. He ignites the engine and heads out to look for more survivors. ---- 'Part 2' “''Farewell and adieu all ‘ye fine, Zainish ladies…''” Jackson hummed to himself, hating the dead silence of the ruined city, “''Farewell and adieu all ‘ye ladies of Zain…''” He halted his singing for a brief moment in order to find a way around a large pile of rubble blocking the road, finding a small but clear alleyway to his left, “''For we’ve received orders to sail home to Elmstone… and then, nevermore, shall we see thee again…''” He continued to whistle the relaxing sea-shanty, he eyes darting towards every dark shadow; keeping alert for any sign of trouble. A fait chorus of squeaks and growls echoed from farther down the alley; Imps. He hated Imps; they were crazy, disgusting, and reeked of rotten eggs. He wrinkled his noes as the horrid stench reached his nostrils, and drew his sword before passing by a dumpster. Two of the tiny demons were sitting there gnawing on, what look like, the remains of a dead cat, but once they saw him they were no longer interested in the rotten meal. The first Imp leapt at his face, getting knocked away as Jackson back-fisted it with his free hand. Wincing as the second Imp landed on, and began chewing at, his crotch, he gripped the tiny monster by the head and threw it down the alley after its brethren, “Watch the merchandise, you little shits!” He shouted at the creatures, briefly checking his trousers to see if they had any tears in them. The Imps launched themselves at him again… and were quickly cut in two for their trouble. He gagged a little as a much fouler smell drifted from their innards; the smells of multiple meals of rotten flesh and radioactive waste. He covered his nose until he was well away from the tiny corpses, and back out onto one of the main streets. It was the city’s Main Street according to a bent road sign on the corner of the intersection he found himself in, and just down the road he could see the old Courthouse; the city’s center. He also saw the Portal. The towering black and red gateway to the Slip towered over the fairly large courthouse, at least eight stories in height with demonic energies swirling within an obsidian archway. The screams of a thousand lost souls echoed from within the portal, and Jackson felt it best to get away as fast as he could. He made his way down side-street after side-street, keeping his distance, though never wandering too far from, the main street; he knew it was the fastest way out of this hellhole, and he wanted nothing more than to be back out into the wide open wastes, rather than risking his life, and sanity, in these close-quarter surroundings. He jumped as a crack of thunder rolled over the desolate ruins, twisting around to see a massive thunder cloud looming over east-side. This wasn’t an ordinary storm though, and Jackson could tell from the blood red and neon green bolts of lightning that he had to get under cover as quickly as he could; a Hellstorm was approaching. ---- The dim sun was fading in the distance as the dirt path turned into road, and the town's buildings appeared in a wall. The pavement was cracked and crumbled, grass growing through. The windows on the small buildings were either boarded up or gone, leaves throughout them. He heard a crack of thunder in the far distance, about ten miles east. "Better get to the inn, Max.", he said to his dog. She gave him a strange nod of approval as they walked towards the small water tower. They passed a crooked, rusting, green and white sign that said "WELCOME TO THREE WOOD OAKS-VILLAGE LIMITS-POPULATION 872". Kaiden chuckled. "Sure.", he said to himself, turning the corner to the street where the water tower was. It was fenced off on the outside, though the chainlink was crumbling. There was an imp gnawing at the chainlink. "Fuck off.", Kaiden stated, flipping the imp off as he pulled out his bow and quickly fired at the imp. "Gnyaah!!!", he shouted as the arrow plunged through him, ripping him in two. "I hate imps.", Kaiden whispered to Max, trying to block the scent of rotting flesh inside him. Kaiden walked up to the water tower. It was in between two buildings, an abandoned barber shop and a boarded up "WIMBELTON'S MART" store. Kaiden stepped up onto the sidewalk and knocked on the metal gate. Ironic, how it had a metal gate, yet a chainlink fence. A small, makeshift door inside the water tower opened. "Who's dere!?", a small, hillbilly-sounding man asked, scratching his long, unruly hair. "Can you get me a room for the night?", Kaiden asked calmly. "Sure, if 'ye got the coin!", he said. Kaiden nodded as the hillbilly came down, holding a lever action rifle, quite a common sight. He aimed it with one hand at Kaiden as he walked towards the gate, unlocking it. "Whaddya' have, travler'?", he asked. Kaiden opened a large pouch on the backside of his waist. "Here's water. One bottle. And this-", he said, pulling out a lighter too. The inn-owner scratched his chin, and examined the lighter, lighting it. "You got guns?", he asked. Kaiden shook his head, patting his bow. "Ahh, okay. You seem friendly enough. You can come in, though you'll have to get yer' dog up yer'self.", he said with a grungy, raspy voice. Kaiden nodded, walking in to the gated area. The innkeeper closed the gate behind him, bolting it and locking it.He picked up Max, who moved a little, and started up the ladder behind the innkeeper. The inn itself was just an empty water tower, with two lamps, a divider for privacy, and a bed on both sides. "You get the far room, trav'ler. Go to sleep. You leave at sunrise. Night.", the innkeep said, removing his loafers and getting into the dirty bed. Kaiden pulled down his cowl and removed his bandana, taking off the bandolier and longcoat and throwing it on the nightstand where the lamp was. Kaiden pulled out a music player device, and put it in his ears, putting on some calm music. He removed his boots, keeping the taped socks on, and slid into the bed. Kaiden petted Max and told her to sleep. She crawled under the bed and started to fall asleep. Kaiden heard more cracks of thunder in the distance, as he tried to tune them out with the music. Then, he fell asleep. ---- It was dark now and so far Logan had found no survivors. In hindsight living a mile away from one of the Slips was not a smart choice, but the family's car had been stolen during the first week of the chaos. He plugged in some ear phones to listen to his favorite song while he drived. "Ma-ia-hii! Ma-ia-huu! Ma-ia-haa! Ma-ia-haha!" played the song in his ears. "Best damn song of all time, makes the end of the world enjoyable." said Logan outloud as he aproached a storm. After a few minutes a flash of lightning hit the side of the road vaporizing an entire boulder. "Ah this is why they call them Hellstorms...." said Logan as he picked up speed and looked franticly for trouble. Soon the storm started to get worse, lightning strikes got more frequent, and thunder roared almost non-stop. After about an hour of driving through the terrible storm Logan got to a village. Right as he got to the outer edges of the small town lightning struck right in front of him causing him to swirve out of control. He landed face first in what at first he thought was mud, but after smelling it discovered it was Land Shark dung, if there was anything that smelled worse than Imps it was what Land Sharks left behind after a meal, which often were Imps in fact. He wiped the crap off his face and ran into the heart of the village looking for a place to sleep for the night. There was a water tower, bad idea he thought. He looked around some more before he would what appeared to be a barn. Once inside the barn he took out his Venator Rifle and fired a shot. About ten Imps ran out of the barn in fear of the gun shot, he watched them run out towards the road and in a flash all were gone when lightning hit the area. He stuffed the gun into his Jacket's "pouch", an enchanted pouch in fact, it was bigger in the inside than the outside which made it very good for storing food, water, and ammo. He cleared some hey and layed down on the hard wooden floor on the second level of the barn. He turned off his music playing device, and finally went to sleep. ---- Reserved for Will... 'Part 3' Jackson rushed down the ruined streets as fast as his legs could carry him, red and green bolts of demonic energy striking and destroying large sections of the buildings around him; he had to get underground before he was either crushed by falling debris, or vaporized by the lightning himself. He turned down another side street just before a five-story motel crumbled sideways into the road, making turning around useless; not that he would at that moment anyway. Finally he spotted what he had been searching for, an open manhole cover, not but a block away. He rushed forward, focusing his magical aura just as the buildings on either side of him began to topple against the Hellstorm, “''Via Munitur!” He shouted, thrusting his arms forward to create a circular tunnel of light. As he rushed through the protective passageway, he felt his strength slowly slipping away as he tried to keep the barrier up; the massive amounts of debris falling upon it didn’t make this task any easier. He had to hurry, or his strength would give out completely and he’d be crushed. Just a few more feet from the Manhole, he was going to make it! Suddenly a horrid looking creature emerged from the sewers, possibly out of curiosity due to all the noise on the surface; its face was mangled and deformed, but Jackson could tell that it had once been the face of a human. Its lips were completely chewed away, revealing crooked yellow teeth, and its nose also looked as though it had been bitten off. It was an Abomination, the unwanted product of a failed military experiment. Jackson grumbled with frustration as the creature didn’t get out of his way, and raised his tattooed arm towards the mesmerized beast, “''Pulsus!” Immediately the Abomination’s head left its shoulders as if it had been shot off by an invisible cannon ball, and the rest of its limp body toppled back into the sewer. Usually the Arcanist would’ve reassessed going into the sewer, especially now that he knew Abominations lurked below, but as the magical tunnel began to flicker and fade he found himself with on other option. He jumped down the manhole without even considering how deep the drop could be, just before the buildings above fell and covered the entrance to the underground. Jackson landed rather awkwardly in the slimy mess within the cesspit, and ended up falling to his hands and knees; sinking up to his elbows in the goop, he grimaced in disgust and pulled himself to his feet. This was just perfect; stuck in a sewer filled with Abominations, and god only knew what else, with only one way to go: Forward. With a weary sigh, he used a small portion of his remaining magical energy to create a glowing orb that hovered just above his shoulder, and pressed onward with cutlass in hand. As he walked, he broke the dark silence by humming another sea shanty, “''Oh, what shall we do with this drunken sailor? What shall we do with this drunken sailor? What shall we do with this drunken sailor, early in the mornin’...?” ---- Kaiden turned in the dirty, dank bed. He was awoken with a bang as the makeshift door fell shut. It had woken Max, who was now whimpering quite a bit. She looked up to him and barked once. He quickly threw on his boots, put up his music player, and threw his longcoat on, grabbing his aviators and the water bottle that the innkeeper had left behind. Everything else was gone. Kaiden pulled up the cowl and slide the aviators into their pouch. He shoved open the door and Max ran out as fast as she could. Debris was flying far and fast, coming towards the town. "Shit.", Kaiden whispered, picking up Max and vaulting over the rails around the water tower. He let go over her right before they landed, Max hitting fine. Kaiden did a roll and then quickly jumped up. He saw the gate left wide open, and also saw the innkeeper running towards a man hole in the middle of the street. Kaiden incessantly cursed as he ran towards the man hole behind the innkeeper. A huge concrete slab hit the innkeeper, his lever action rifle flying away, everything else being crushed. A few seconds later a massive piece of bracing slammed into the manhole, sealing it. "Oh god damnit! There has to be something around here!", Kaiden yelled, running towards what seemed to be an empty field, with a barn in it. Everything else would have a direct hit from the Hellstorm. Kaiden jumped the fence to the field and started running, holding Max in his hands tightly. A car itself slammed into the ground in front of him, Kaiden vaulting over it quickly. He ran inside the barn, the most adequate form of shelter due to the location, perched between a thick grove of trees which acted as a "second-roof". Sadly, the most safe and adequate form, the sewers, had been crushed and covered. Kaiden threw down Max, who ran forward, the Archer right behind him. "''Aperio!", he shouted, the double doors charging open with golden energy running through Kaiden's hands. Kaiden pounced between two hay bales, pulling Max in, to wait it out for the night. Just to make sure he was safe, Kaiden grabbed another hay-bale and put it over himself. ---- Logan tossed and turned on the hard wooden, splintery, floor until he finally rolled off the side of the edge. This however did not wake up the young warrior, it did surprise Kaiden however. ---- Kaiden awoke, like the last time, with a bang. But this one seemed closer. He unsheathed his Sharpfinger and quietly lifting up the hay, stepping up quietly. Straight across from him was a husky, young man, dead asleep on the floor. Calculating from the bits of hay on the edge of the second floor, he had been sleeping there when Kaiden had arrived. Strange, how he had not been awaken by the slams of the door opening, or the hiss of the outside wind. Kaiden moved closer to him, examining the person. His pouch had a slight glow emanating from it, only visible in the darkness. It was enchanted, and probably had items within. Slung over the man's back was some sort of massive sword, and holstered on his side was a machine pistol. The pistol wouldn't fare to well, stealth-wise, but the large sword would be quite useful. Depending on what was inside the pouch, and the man's weapon skills, maybe he could be useful... Or I could just kill him and take whatever is inside..., Kaiden thought. He'd wake him up. It was five in the morning, and still not a single spot of sun over the hellstorm. Kaiden did a twirl of his knife with his fingers, and kept it facing backwards in one hand. He poked the man with the hilt, ready for anything. ---- Logan still did not awake however, he continued to sleep. Kaiden tried poking him again and again even with the blade but still the young warrior slept. Kaiden yelled at the top of his lungs but the storm outside was ultimately louder. Kaiden, now convinced that Logan would never wake up attempted to unzip the jacket's pouch when the chubby warrior awoke and bit his arm. Kaiden: Ouch man that really hurt! Logan: Don't touch the pouch dude. Kaiden: You were asleep, it was fair game. Logan: Your mom was fair game last night. Kaiden: -_- Logan: Hahaha I'm just joking around man. Logan raises his hand to shake Kaiden's. Logan: Name's Logan Longstride, what's yours? Kaiden: Kaiden (I forget Nick fix this part) Logan: Nice to meet you brosky, where you heading after the storm blows over? Kaiden: I was gonna head towards one of the few major cities left standing, want to tag along? Logan: Sure, but the storm will still be raging for a while, lets go back to sleep. Logan stretched and plopped back on the floor, asleep before Kaiden could even respond. Kaiden shrugged and took his suggestion and went back to sleep. 'Part 4' “''… Put ‘im into bed with the Captain’s daughter, put ‘im into bed with the Captain’s daughter, put ‘im into bed with the Captain’s daughter, early in the mornin’…''” Jackson’s spirits had risen tremendously, despite being trapped in the smelly sewers. He loved sea-shanties, but oddly had a slight fear of large bodies of water, so he would’ve never gotten a job aboard a sailing vessel; though that occupation would certainly be better than waltzing around in a drainage system, “''Weigh-hey and up she rises, weigh-hey and up she rises, weigh-hey and up she rises, early in the mor-''” “'Sssshhhhhiiiaaaaaaaaahh!!!'” A horrid screech rushed through the passage, reverberating off the walls multiple times before finally fading away. The warrior knelt down, ignoring the fact that the cold, nasty liquid was now filling up his boots; his full attention on seeing what had made the ghastly noise. The orb of light hovering over him barely cut through the slight fog ahead, making it impossible to see anything within. He slowly raised his hand towards the fog, and focused his aura ever-so-slightly, “''Ventus Infirmia…''” He whispered; a slight gust of fresh air drifted past him and blew away a bit of the fog, revealing an Imp scurrying towards him. With a slight sigh of relief, Jackson stood up strait and smirked at the tiny enemy, “You had me scared there, you little bastard,” The Arcanist chuckled, taking a step towards the creature; but something was wrong. The Imp was within five feet from him now… so why didn’t it try to jump on him like all the others had? Two feet; it still seemed to be ignoring him, its tiny squeals sounding more frightened then threatening. It ran past him; it was fleeing. Another alarming wail echoed throughout the sewers again, and Jackson twisted around just in time to see the twitching body of the Abomination lunge out of the haze towards him, “Son of bitch!” He swore just before the demented creature tackled him into the waste. The mutant lashed out at him with its teeth, trying to sink its toxic fangs into Jackson’s shoulder; the Bladesman was able to raise his cutlass up before getting knocked over however, and the monster merely began chewing feverously at the sword’s blade, “Get. The. Hell. OFF ME!” Jackson grunted, punching the Abomination in the face with every word, and finishing by kicking the creature away. More of the grotesque freaks were showing up now, crawling over every surface of the tunnel trying to get to him, “Ahh crap…” Jackson quickly twisted towards a smaller, secondary drain that was blocked off by a steel grate, “''Frangere!''” He shouted, running up to the grate, which instantly fell to pieces before him, and rushed down the passageway; he could hear the pitter-patter of the creatures’ wet feet and hands crawling after him.